I'm Only Getting Started
by Nerescia
Summary: A look from Sebastian's point of view of life, love, and Dalton.


Sebastian had never been the waiting type. Waiting was for other people, people obviously beneath him. Practically everyone was beneath him, at least in his eyes. Why the hell was he gallivanting around some podunk town in_ Ohio_ of all states was unknown to him. His dad had gotten a new job as a state attorney in Lima. When he had first heard the town name he instantly thought his father was talking about Peru just with a bad accent. No. Lima like the lima bean. How horrid. The town was an exact parallel to the legume, bland, boring, and something no one ever wanted. He most certainly didn't. He wanted Paris back, hell he would even go back to New York, just anywhere but here.

At least the house was moderately okay, no rats crawling around. It was the largest house in the prestigious neighborhood of Lima Circle. Everything was named Lima. He shuddered and rolled over in his bed, the comforter twisting around his limbs as he did. "So begins a new life and a new school." He said out loud to the empty room and the empty house. His dad was off at work, his mom was off doing who knew what, and his older brothers, Michael and Alexander were off at college. Sebastian rolled his eyes at the thought of the golden boys. He hated his brothers, he honestly did. So perfect in every way, there was no possible way to make up ground, even if he got into Harvard. He sighed. He needed to get going, so he pushed the thoughts of his brothers away and got out of bed. His younger twin sisters, Abigail and Cassandra were already gone as well. He almost hated them just as much as his brothers. Both inherited the Smythe blue eyes and honey brown hair. Angelic looks almost but they were just a ruse. Peel back the skin and you got two hideous demons lying in wait. Sebastian got the same traits of course, all the Smythe kids did. It worked well for him, having good looks. Made up for his asshole nature.

He pulled on the white button up and expertly did the red and blue striped tie before pulling on his black pants and black blazer with piping. He did have to admit his new school at least had a nice uniform. Nothing compared to his past schools of course, but it was okay for the middle of nowhere. He slipped into dress shoes looked at himself in the wall length mirror in his bathroom. The bathroom with two sinks that is. He combed his hair to the side and ran his fingers through it. Tousled but neat. He looked into his clear blue eyes and narrowed them slightly. New schools were always iffy, especially private ones. Not like he knew anything about public, even if he was ignored by his parents unless he was staining the Brazilian hardwood floors with his blood spilling out of body, a Smythe would never be caught dead in a public school. In the small town that only left one option for a private school, Dalton.

Sebastian had done his research. Dalton was an all boys school, famous for their show choir or glee club as it was called here. The name glee club made him think of mentally retarded kids dancing around and singing so off pitch, old people's hearing aids started having feedback. Show choir was a much more appropriate title for the Warblers. He had looked them up online at their performances and was instantly intrigued, especially about their leading man. His searching never turned up a name but that was no matter, he was sure once he joined the Warblers he would take the boy for himself, it shouldn't be a problem. He gave himself a smirk in the mirror. No, it wouldn't be hard at all the predatory smile seemed to say back to him. He turned around and walked back into his bedroom and slung his leather satchel over his shoulder and grabbed his car keys.

He did have to admit, have parents that were rich and too busy for you did have its advantages. He smiled fondly at his two seater Camero. Sliding his aviators on, he started the engine. If he was going to be the new attraction at Dalton, he had to at least look good. Of course he always looked good so this was no different. He gunned the engine, fluidly switching into first gear and peeled out of the gate to his house and headed toward his new school. He knew Dalton had on-campus living but he had opted out. He wasn't going to associate with the hicks anymore than was necessary; he didn't have the patience for that. He had already prepared himself to talk slow to the poor boys, it was the least he could do for their slow-witted brains. He pulled into the parking lot and with a showy flash and easily parked, making a few boys scatter in alarm. "Freshmen" he muttered to himself. Sebastian himself was a junior and he couldn't wait to rule the school next year. It could not come any sooner. He turned off the ignition and slid out in one fluid move looking all like the new boy off some sappy high school television show. Hey if it worked for them, it would work for him too.

He slung his satchel over one shoulder, deciding against throwing the aviators into the cup holder of his Camero. They would only enhance his image. He shut the door with a satisfying thud and walked toward the school, locking the car over his shoulder. The boys he had very nearly ground into the pavement were staring at him with awe as he walked back and he graced them with a smirk before they started chattering like school girls. Pathetic. He had repeated this scenario countless times before, and each time he left a sizable impression behind. If this was an actual movie this scene would have some teenage rock song playing in the background, the cameras panning over the whole student body before coming back to rest on him, the main character. It was sickening how people were so anxious for something new, and to be honest he was sick and tired of being that something new. But if these people wanted a show he was inclined to give them one. He walked with a stride that demanded attention, something his mom had taught him. One of the very few things of course, but it helped him out tremendously. He finally reached the door and paused. Already he could feel himself stirring the air around him and he gave a sly smile. Attention was always good, no matter what the kind.

He opened the wooden doors and found himself pleasantly surprised. He was in a rather neat atrium with an elaborate staircase. Huh. And he was expecting something along a one-room schoolhouse sort of look. This had the styling of a prep school from New York. "Well played Ohio." He mused to himself and he found himself swept up in the sea of boys. He may find something to actually salvage out of this awful move after all. He pulled off his sunglasses, them momentarily forgotten, and his eyes automatically sweeping the population for possible conquests until he remembered the reason he agreed to be put in the school, besides the obvious benefit of being surrounded by males of course. The lead Warbler of course. Yes, that was who he would go after. He caught the eye of a rather attractive boy, a bit too nerdy for his taste, but he wasn't about to take him right there in the middle of the hallway now was he? A bit unclassy for his first day. He sauntered over to him, people letting him through the crowd.

"Hi, I'm new here to Dalton." He said with his suck-up voice on. "I was wondering if you could show me the way to the office?" His voice was sickly sweet and silky smooth. The boy stood no chance.

"Oh um yeah sure. Do you want me to take you there or…what?" The boy asked him unsurely. Sebastian gave him his winning smile, the kind that usually got him whatever he wanted.

"It would be really nice of you to take me." Sure he was laying it on thick, but he had to test the waters of the school first. Private schools usually had a certain feel to them. There were the hounding types where if daddy's pocket book wasn't bigger than six zeros you were out of luck. He never had a problem with those kinds and quickly made a name for himself. There were others where it all depended on your religion. He despised those and usually managed to get himself kicked out by the second month, sooner if he whipped out his sexual orientation on some unsuspecting Jesus freak. He had a feeling that Dalton wasn't like either of those. This was a school that might as well be a public school by the way they all seemed to accept everyone. Private schools were practically built on the pecking order, not some crap about "bullying kills". Gag. He had probably seen at least three of those posters in the short time he had actually been inside the place. Anyone that killed themselves were usually too cowardly to stand up for themselves in the first place. His mind had wandered so much that he had almost forgotten the boy. He was looking at him expectantly. The two walked down the hall together, attracting attention

"So what can you tell me about the Warblers?" He asked the boy whose eyebrows instantly shot up.

"You know about the Warblers? Are you thinking about joining?" He asked perking up for the first time since Sebastian had first started speaking to him.

"Yeah I figured they could use my talent." He said with a smug shrug.

"Well I'm a part of it actually. I'm Nick. I've kind of taken over the singing part since Blaine left." Nick said with a huge grin on his face that would catch bugs where it in a convertible.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, his hopes suddenly going should, but he kept his face neutral. He was quite good at that.

"Yeah he was our lead last year and the first semester of this year. You just missed him actually. He left for McKinley High only two weeks away. It was a bummer for the rest of us." Nick said a bit sadly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Only by two weeks? Damn luck.

"Yeah bummer." He said as Nick stopped by what was obviously the front desk.

"Well here's the office! If you're serious about joining the Warblers, come to our meeting today after school and try out! I'll tell the other guys about you." Nick said with a genuine smile and Sebastian nodded, waving at the enthusiastic boy as he left him to fend for himself. His hand dropped to his side as he rolled his eyes. Peppiness gave him heartburn. He turned to the front desk and leaned against the counter, giving the 30 year old secretary his best smile.

"Hello, it's my first say here. Sebastian Smythe?" He said in the sweetest voice he could muster. The secretary nodded and looked him up in the computer. He turned sideways on his side so he could watch the people passing in the halls. Everyone continued to look at him with interest. Yawn. People were like sheep, always having the same patterns everywhere he went. He never wanted to be a sheep; he much preferred to be a wolf.

"Here you go Sebastian!" The woman piped up in a perky voice as she handed him a stack of papers. "Some of those I'll need your parents to sign. I also included a map of the school to help with finding your classes. Good luck!" She said happily and he gave her another fake smile.

"Thanks _so_ much." He said in a sarcastic tone but the woman seemed to think he was being serious. Moron. He grabbed the stack, knowing that all of the signatures would be forged. His parents apparently couldn't spare a minute of their important lives to ever sign a single thing for him. He learned that early one. He quickly glanced at the schedule. US History was first. With a quick check on the map he was on his way.

* * *

><p>The day passed in one long, tedious segment. Several times he had to stand in front of the class and introduce himself. A few times he was tempted to say he was an ex-stripper and was actually 21 and had come back to school. Unfortunately he was afraid that the move here to Lima might place him in Dalton for at least the rest of the year. He had dealt with bad reputations before, like the one time he was in England and was caught having sex in the bathroom. He had paid off the headmaster to overlook it just that one time, but he had forever been deemed a slut, which was fine with him. That way he didn't have to hide the fact that he was a slut. He missed that school actually, it was a lot more exciting that Dalton that was for sure. The most fun he had had all day was sitting next to the hamster in Biology class. He and Tootles had gotten to know each other's life stories by the time class was over. The rest of the classes consisted of him breezing through the work and sizing up the students. He did have Nick in his Calculus class though, the last class of the day.<p>

As the bell rang, Nick walked over to him, his cheap canvas bag over one shoulder. Either a scholarship student of just a statement, Sebastian thought to himself as a habit.

"Hey Sebastian! I'm sorry I didn't get your name the first time we met. Anyways, we're having the Warbler meeting now if you want to follow me. Again." Nick said with a chuckle. Sebastian pursed his lips slightly. He knew he would top, most definitely he thought, another habit of his.

"Oh yeah thanks. The thought never crossed my mind where the meeting was." He said with a little half-hearted smile. Fortunately Nick didn't seem to notice, the boy was like a cat on catnip. Nick continued to chatter about Dalton and the Warblers and how the leader, Wesley, was a bit of a hardass. Sebastian smiled slightly at those words. If there was anything he knew how to do, it was the wear down a hardass.

"Sounds fun." He said perhaps a little evilly as Nick led him to a lounge area where about 15 boys were milling about. Nick told him to wait by the doors while he told Wesley that he was trying out. Sebastian leaned easily against the wall as he was met with stares, some a bit hostile, most just curious. He didn't greet anyone, they were still beneath him. Suddenly a rap of a gavel sounded out. A gavel? Really? He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He always hated those stupid prep school traditions.

"This Warbler meeting is called to order. Warbler Nick has brought it to my attention that a new student has asked to join our group. Sebastian?" What only could be Wesley called out. Warbler Nick? This wasn't some convent he almost muttered to himself. He kicked off the wall with a smooth motion and walked fluidly through the small crow that parted for him and stood in front of the desk where and Asian boy sat.

"Wesley I presume?" He said with a slight smirk and a smug tone. Wesley looked at him with a slight narrowing of the eyes, as if he was sizing Sebastian up.

"Do you have a song prepared?" Wesley asked, ignoring Sebastian's previous comment. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play it then two could play that game.

"I do in fact." He said, raising his chin in an act of defiance. He looked around the room and saw a sound system in the corner and he looked back at Wesley. "Mind if I use the sound system?" He cocked his head at the leader and Wesley shrugged. He gave a slight bow and he walked toward it and took out his iPhone going down his playlist until he came to the right song, the instrumental version of course. He turned back to the rest of the Warblers.

"I'll be singing Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At the Disco. A bit modern for you guys so don't piss in your pants." He said with a slight smirk and pressed play. He winked at Wesley as the first strains of music came on and he burst into song. The song was perfect for him, perfect range, perfect mood perfect lyrics. As he sauntered around the room, dancing against some of the Warblers, he could see the rest of them getting into it, some even singing along. Wesley just sat there crossing his arms. Sebastian winked at him and by the time the song was finished all the Warblers cheered and patted him on the back. Only the banging of the gavel brought them around again.

"Well I guess we have ourselves a new Warbler." Wesley said in a bit of a snide tone. Sebastian smirked back at him as the Warblers cheered louder than before and he couldn't help but break into the first real smile he had had in a long time. Perhaps podunk Lima, Ohio wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
